No more dieing
by Emmy 1995
Summary: Pony is tired of the dealth what will he do to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Pony's POV :

Johnny's dead, it's not fair. He never did anything but help others. All his life he was beaten and taken the advantage of. His parents were crap, he got beaten the crap out of him by some Socs, and dies saving stupid kids from a burning church. How can so much happen to a kid who never did anything but help people. I mean what were those kids doing in that church anyways. It was rundown, old, and broken down. It was not a place for kids especially little kids at that. Why Johnny why, you were my best friend. We went through so much together. You saved my life and I never got to repay you for it. Jo-Johnny w-why I need you dally needs you, w-we all ne-need you. I continue the walk home to tell everyone the sad news. I was almost home when I hear sirens. Dally no please not now, you can't go back there not so soon. I follow the noise and find the whole gang already there. Dally was just standing there with a fixed stare. The gang a few feet away, the cops were just coming out of the cop car. Dally goes for something in his right side, "no! Dally don't do it! " I shout running full speed toward him. " pony! Stop!" I ignore Darry and soda determined not to loose another one of us. I reach dally and tackle him right as he pulled out his heater. We all knew it was empty but they didn't, sure enough I could hear shots being fired. "Glory! Boy, what were you thinking?! You could of got yourself killed!" He hissed, grabbing Pony's arm but the boy shook his head, refusing to budge as Dally shoved him back. " no Dally you can't please no! W-we ne-need y-you P -please for Johnny" " man what are you talking about Johnny's gone he will never get to really live! I have nothing anymore, nothing! Now get off me!" Dally shouts shoving pony harder. Pony refuses making his hold on him stronger. " you do have something, you have us, we all care for you I can't loose you t-too dally please just st-stop." The cops lower their guns and the gang run over to us. " I did not know you felt that way, man I'm sorry It just was so much, I never thought about what it would do to you guys. I guess it's pretty hard for you too huh, him being your best friend and all." Dally says while putting a comforting arm around pony. Pony lets go and let's dally get up. Soda and Darry grab pony and hug him. "What were you thinking you could of got yourself killed!" " I sorry Darry but I couldn't do it, I could not loose dally too, I would not be able to cope" "what do you mean dally too?" " Johnny h-he's gone" pony replies now crying. " oh, baby I'm sorry." Says soda pulling pony closer to him. The cops seeing the scene let dally off. They take the heater and the Kools and leave with a warning. " your crazy kid, never though you had it in you" says Steve breaking the silence. Dally walks over to them. " are you stupid or something why do something like that!" Shouts two-bit slapping him across the head. " ow, hey was that necessary?!" " yes, I needed to knock some sense into you, what were you thinking!" " Im sorry, I didn't think I had anything left, Johnny was gone he was the only one who really cared about me" " what! The only one, pony over here risked his life for you, and you think no one cares, you are stupid." " I said I was sorry, gees" " come on let's just go home we can talk there, no point arguing in the weather, we will all end up dead in the cold." Darry had a point it was cold out but I really did not care. Dally was safe and I had my brothers. " come on pony I know you are tired but you need to get home first" I get up with the help of soda, and start to walk home. My vision was not quite clear yet from crying so I stumbled a little bit. " man come here we don't need you hurting yourself. " dally puts an arm around pony helping him home. " pony" " yeah dally" " I want to thank you, for well saving me and all. Im sorry I was so stupid I almost got you killed." " dally it's all right I know you were just upset I was too, I just can't believe he's gone. He never did anything but help others, he saved my life Dally, and I-I never g-got to repay him for it." " pony don't cry, I know he was such a good kid, and you did repay him, you risked your life to save me, Johnny would of been proud, we all are."


	2. Chapter 2

Dally's POV

I can't believe how unfair this world is. The good people die while the pot head live. How that works I don't know. I guess this world is not made for good people. Johnny was such a good kid. What did he get the two crap parent and then he saves some runny nosed brats and he is the one who had to die. It's just not fair.

I know it was a stupid thing to do but with Johnny gone I didn't think there was anything left for me. How wrong I was. Oh that boy is so stupid. Now who goes running and tackles someone who has a gun. Not only that but when he knew exactly what I was planning to do. Oh Come on pony really tackle me. You could have died. Well I'm glad you saved me kid. I guess Johnny's letter is true. I will tomorrow I promise Johnny. I will watch the sun set. I and pony will each night to remember you by. I promise.

The rumble is tomorrow. Oh those socs are so dead. We all have so much anger built up they won't know what they are dealing with. I'm worried about pony though. I want to tell Darry but that boy has a lot to deal with. This rumble could help let out some anger and frustration. With the SS (social services) and Johnny and well me he might befit from it. Ugg I don't know, he looks worn out it may be more harm than good.

Man why do I care so much I never saw him like this before. I guess with Johnny gone he is my new little man. I never realized how much he is just like Johnny. He is younger. Actually younger. He is gentle, and loving. He also tries so hard to keep everyone together. He also has been through a lot for such a little guy. Both parent's dies and now Johnny his best friend. Oh man why I am so stupid. I forgot about his parents. Man how stupid is I.

Well I need to make it up to him. I will not let anything happen to him. I can't Not after Johnny. Yeh I will tell Darry when he gets home. Pony will be bad but hey he will get over it.

Sorry so long but I was going to make it a one shot but I love the outsiders, so here is a chapter tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Pony's POV:

The rumble is tomorrow. I cant wait to go. Two-bit is a little nervous about me, he says I don't look to good but I instisted that I go. That I had to go for Johnny. He seemed to understand because he told me he wouldn't tell Darry on me. I just have to hope no one else sees the same thing two-bit is seeing and they tell him or he figures it out himself. That would not do any good for me. I do feel a little tired and my head is bothering me but hey I have been through worse. I have to get them back.

Darry has been home for a hour now. all he has done was shower and made dinner. All the boys were here now so we were having soup. We always have somting like this when everyone is here it goes father than anything else. we are now all sitting eating when dally started talking.

"Hey Pony you Ok?"

"Yeh Why?"

"You look a little sick"

"No just tired"

I was a little panicked now. Darry was looking me over now. great look what you did now.

"he's right are you sure buddy?"

"Yeh just worn out you know"

He looked at me questionally for a second and nondded. he seemed to leave it alone for now.

"I was just thinking maybe you should stay here tomorrow night." dally added

I glared at him to keep his mouth shut. I didn't need anyone to give darry any Ideas like that.

"That might be a good idea" darry agreed

"no its not!"

"You really don't look up to it right now"

"But darry I have to"

"why is that?"

"For johnny like everyone else he was my best friend"

"I know but he wouldn't want you to join him so soon."

"but he saved my life"

"Exactly so don't throw it away"

"im not I..."

"I sorry but I think dally is right you should stay here"

"What if I only take the small ones and I stay by you the whole time?"

He looked at me and then the others. I knew he was taking the pros and cons of the situation.

"Please darry"

"We will see how you are tomorrow. if You are any worse then you wont be going."

"but..."

"no buts"

"fine!"

I got up leaving my food at the table and got ready for bed. If I couldn't be any worse then I better go to be now.


	4. Chapter 4

Darry's POV

I cant believe I didn't see how sick he was. I have had so much on my mind lately. I know this is not a good excuse. I just cant lose him. He has so much potential, he can do so much with his life and have a better life then I provided for him. the SS cant take him, He has been through too much be be taken from us and everything he knows. I really don't want him coming tomorrow but I also don't want him to feel left out. He is the youngest one of us and is the one who keeps us all together. he is the one that reminds us that we are family. I know everyone acts like he is a pain but I know they all love him. I cant have him go tonight I will just have to lie and say he looks worse to me even if he looks better.

I just hope he will not resent me for too long. I know he is still mad at me for yelling at him and hitting him. I cant believe I did that if I never did that then things would of been different. Johnny will most likely still be dead because of the Socs. But Pony will not be sick. and he will not be so depressed. I have to do something to make it up to him. I know how much he likes those movies. I could go to one with him. I will let him pick any movie he wants. I need to start trying harder, spend more time with him. If all that has happened is not a sign then I dont know what is.

"are you ok?" Pony asked

"what oh yeah just thinking"

"about what?"

"Nothing much"

"Oh ok if you say so. is there any cake left?"

"yeah just save enough for soda pop" i told him

"ok"

I look Pony over. his eyes were glossy, nose red, and was pale.

"Pony i want you in bed after you finish eating"

"why i feel fine"

"Don't lie to me Im not blind"

"please no Im ok I have to go tonight."

"No Im sorry I told you if you look any worse then you were not going"

"But.."

"no but mister now up to bed with you.

sorry for the wait but with only one or two fans it is not on the top of my list. then next one will be longer though I promise


End file.
